1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and in particular, to an LED lamp with replaceable power supply.
2. Description of Prior Art
Application of Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) in illumination have become increasingly popular in recent years. As compared to the common fluorescent lamps, for example, LED lamps are more compact in size, consumes less power, have longer lamp life and are more environmentally friendly.
FIG. 1 illustrates an LED lamp with LED light sources, which includes a tubular body 10a, a light module 20a, a power supply 30a, and two power connectors 40a. Light module 20a is deposed within tubular body 10a. Light module 20a includes a circuit board 21a and a plurality of LEDs 22a. LEDs 22s are disposed on the bottom side of circuit board 21a and are electrically coupled thereto. Power supply 30a is disposed within tubular body 10a on the top side of circuit board 21a. Power supply 30a is soldered on circuit board 21a for electrical connection. Two power connectors 40a are also soldered—to power supply 30a—for electrical connection, and are sealed to the two ends of tubular body 10a. 